Haunted Future, Secret Past
A spin-off taking place in a alternate timeline after the events Ep. 20: The Death of the Excalibur Ranger. Where Levi Seventeen becomes a ghost after the Freedom Fighters couldn't find the Ancient Golden Powder. Plot Taking place in 2319 (300 years later), The Rescuers and Rescue Paw now known as Cyber Rescuers and Rescue Paw are trying to fine out who created Nebula Armor. Sonic, Shadow and Silver are send jumping into different time streams to fine clues while the Cyber Rescuers and Rescue Paw defend their city. Silver ended up in a Japanese styled era (Kyōhō Era) and meets the Ancient Rescuers and Rescue Paw, Shadow ended up in Dark's past and Sonic ends up in the Main Advent Adventures timeline. Characters Cyber Rescuers Cyber Rescue Paw Other Heroes Allies *Assist Robots **Alex 5 **Assist Robo-Dog **Cyber Katie *Levi, Dark and Daniel's Family **Jim Seventeen/King Cyris Almore **Kay Seventeen/Queen Atlanna Almore **Uncle Ted/Lord Dravis Almore **Geoffrey Almore **Benji Almore **Mayana Almore **King Posiden Wellford *Carlos' Family **Carter Beach **Matsuri Beach *Logan's Family **Molly Lemon **Sam Lemon *Greg's Family **Gramm Hurricane **Janine Hurricane *Connor's Family **Chad Zip **Leeann Zip *Amaya's Family **Amanda Grain **Wilson Grain *Ryder's Family **Anna Cycle **Reader Cycle **Ryan Cycle *Katie's Family **Katlin Josh **Bronson Josh *Alex's Family **Martin Porter **Marin Porter **Mr. Porter *Marshall's Family **Marshal Fire **Matthew Fire **Milo Fire **Malcom Fire **Shelly Fire *Zuma's Family **Zipper Marine **Zack Marine **Duster Marine **Stacy Marine *Rubble's Family **Rolle Tread **Red Tread **Reed Tread **Luca Tread *Rocky's Family **Reilly Fresh **Eco Fresh **Robert Fresh **Rebecca Fresh *Chase's Family **Chaser Justice **Carter Justice **Maxie Justice *Skye's Family **Skyler Breeze **Jet Breeze **Sandy Breeze **Skyla Breeze *Everest's Family **Emma Evan **Eric Evan **Calvin Evan *Tracker's Family **Tracie Jungle **Mark Jungle **Tim Jungle **Jane Jungle **Harvey Jungle *Crone **Katherine Leann (The head maid of Crone Castle) **Captain Lynx Rex (The Captain of the guards of Crone Castle) *Frosted Empire **Almanda (Princess of Frosted Empire) **Queen Ellice (Queen of Frosted Empire) *Volcanic Empire **Prince Copper (Prince of Volcanic Empire) *Beta1 Freedom Fighters *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big The Cat *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Storm the Albatross *Wave the Swallow *Maria Robotnik *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese The Chao *Chocola The Chao *Gemerl *Shard The Metal Sonic *Anti-Humdinger Alliance **Orbot/SA-55 **Cubot/IDI-07 Sentai Damashii *Other Damashii *Ancient Rescuers *Ancient Rescue Paw Other *Chibiclipse (The son of Eclipse Kami-sama and Uzume) *Chibizume (The daughter of Eclipse Kami-sama and Uzume) *Solar (The younger brother Eclipse Kami-sama) *Lunar (The older brother of Eclipse Kami-sama) *Jikan *Fūjin *Omoikane *Raiden *Ryūjin *Suijin *Benten *Hachiman Kyōhō Era *Ancient Rescuers *Ancient Rescue Paw Civilians *Mayor Goodway *Julia Goodway *Julius Goodway *Mr. Porter *Farmer Al *Farmer Yumi *Francois Turbot *Jake Sai *Danny Villains Humdinger Empire *Mayor Humdinger *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk *Metal Ranger Series **Metal Levi **Metal Greg **Mecha Logan **Metal Makayla *Humdinger's Badniks Episodes # Episode 1: 300 Year Later # Episode 2: The Haunting # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Main cast Songs Character themes *That Ghostly Freak! **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: Levi Seventeen/Tardis17 **Character: Levi Seventeen Soundtracks Trivia *This spin-off is based on Kamen Rider Ghost and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Mainly the Future Segments and the Past Segments. **Levi Seventeen is Takeru Tenkuji and Takeru Shiba. **Logan Lemon is Makoto Fukami and Kotoha Hanaori. **While Sonic is Alain. *Sonic is different then his main counter part being more so scared when seeing Ghost Rescue Red/Levi Seventeen and Specter Rescue Yellow/Logan Lemon, he gets chills down his spine where he is near them or when one of them go though him, he doesn't get over this until he becomes the Sonic Damashii after that he is fine. The Sonic Eyecon can still be used but his soul while come out of his body when Levi or Logan uses it but when he uses his soul doesn't come out of his body instead his Damashii appear from the Mega Loader like any other Damashii. Notes *This and Savoir or Soulless are the earliest version of a "What If" scenario before Dream Sentai Unbound was created. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Alternate Canon